The present invention relates to a training accessory for a tricycle, and more particularly, a handle attachment for pushing or pulling a tricycle.
The prior art has recognized the need for tricycle pushing implements as shown by the patents to Garth (U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,066) and Christof (U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,507). However, these pushing implements are securely mounted to a specific tricycle, and thus are not universal, that is, attachable to numerous styles of tricycles. In being securely mounted, these pushing poles do not allow for easy removability, thus making the tricycle awkward and a burden to store. Further, these pushing poles do not allow for adjustment to accommodate differently sized users.
While many toys have come and gone, the demand for tricycles still remains, which has created numerous styles of tricycles. One thing these numerous styles of tricycles all seem to have in common is a cylindrical, longitudinal main frame from which the seat projects. This common feature of a cylindrical main frame is what has led to the present development of a universal push/pull stick for a child's tricycle.
In the process of learning how to ride a tricycle, a child must develop coordination skills and have adequate size and strength to reach and propel the pedals. Therefore, during the initial stage of learning, a parent often does most of the pushing, usually by bending over to push the tricycle or imparting a force to the frame with his foot. Pushing with one's foot causes a jerking motion to the child, which is not only uncomfortable to the child, but is also dangerous, as it may throw the child from the seat. Thus, an implement to push the tricycle at the initial stage would be beneficial to both parent and infant. Once the child has the proper skills, size and strength, he usually lacks the endurance to go distances, such as walks around the block with the family, and again the parent must aid in pushing the tricycle.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a push stick which is attachable to almost any type of tricycle, and once attached, will not disengage from the tricycle while in use.